One Piece Highschool
by iRAWRIchigo
Summary: This is just a story of their high school lives with Luffy, Law, Kid, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Killer, Drake, Robin, Franky,and Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is only going to be about them living their regular lives in high school. I Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**~Normal Pov~**

All the first years were in the gym listening to the principal. It was crowded. The male students were wearing the school's uniform. Which was a white collar shirt, a blue tie, a dark blue jacket, and dark blue pants. The girls wore a long white sleeve shirt, a blue tie, blue sweater, and a dark blue skirt.

"Alright first years, I hope you enjoy your first year in high school." The principal Shanks said with a smile. The first years stood up from their seats and left the gym.

"I wonder who's going to be in my classes." Luffy said. He had black hair and always wore his precious straw hat.

"Well, the board is right over there. Let's check it out." His friend Sanji said. He had blonde hair and his bangs covered his right eye. They walked towards the board to check out what classes they have.

"Hey Luffy, it seems were in the same class." Kid Eustass said. He was tall and had red hair.

"Really?" Luffy asked "That's great!"

"Uh?! Luffy were not in the same homeroom class." Usopp said coming up to Luffy. Usopp had short black hair and a long nose.

"Whhhaattt?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yea. It seems that I have Crocodile as my homeroom teacher and you have Doflamingo." Usopp said.

"But at least we have gym and math together." Sanji said.

"Well, let's go to our class already." Luffy said. Kid, Sanji, and Usopp followed Luffy.

* * *

All the second years and the third years were inside the school's building looking at all the first years from the windows.

"I can't wait to prank the first years." someone said.

"This will be fun." Another person said.

A girl with short black hair and blue eyes smiled.

"Hm? What's with the smile Robin?" Franky said. He had blue hair and was wearing his sunglasses.

"Well Luffy is a first year and it will be fun with him around here." Robin said.

"Yeah your right. This will be a _super_ year for us since were third years." Franky said. While Robin and Franky were about to go to class someone ran up to them.

"Hey Robin! Franky!" A girl with short orange hair exclaimed.

"Oh? Nami." Robin said. Nami smiled at them.

"Have you guys seen Luffy and the rest?" Nami asked "Class is about to start in a few minutes and I don't want to walk alone to class."

"Nope, we haven't seem them at all." Franky said.

Nami sighed a bit "Well, do you think this last year in highschool will be fun for you guys?"

"Fun? It will be SUPER!" Franky exclaimed.

"Yea...Since you guys are here things will be fun." Robin said.

Nami smiled "Well i'm going to class now. See you guys later!"

"Wait! Who's your homeroom teacher?" Franky asked.

"Its Crocodile-sensei. why?"

"Ohhh, nothing. Have fun with him!" Franky exclaimed. Nami looked confused at him and just walked away.

"Let's go already. Garp will get mad if were late." Robin said. Franky nodded and followed Robin to class.

* * *

**~Crocodile's class~**

Crocodile was standing in front of his desk waiting for the students to sit down on their seats. Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Killer were all in the same class. "It sucks that Luffy isn't in our homeroom class this year." Usopp said.

"Yeah, that's true." Sanji said eating a lollipop "But his class is right across the hallway so we can visit him when were free."

"All right kids, My name is Crocodile. You will call me Crocodile sensei, you got that?" Crocodile said "If you cause any trouble in my class... you WILL face the consequences." Crocodile pulled out a cigarette from his jacket.

"Sensei, are you allowed to smoke in class?" A student asked.

"Yeah, I can. Its my class so I can do whatever I want. You got that?!" Crocodile said. After a while of class and Crocodile teaching them, a teenage boy with green hair came in.

"UH? am I late?" Zoro asked.

"Your an hour late." Crocodile said.

"Haha stupid! You got lost didn't you?" Sanji laughed.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled.

"just sit right here." Crocodile said pointing at a desk in the front row.

"What? i don't wanna sit in the front!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Well, you came in late so its your fault your sitting in the front. Sit down already."

Zoro sighed and sat in the front.

"Alright, let's get back into the lesson." Crocodile said.

* * *

~**Doflamingo's classroom~**

"Hey Law, I didn't know we were in the same class!" Luffy said. Law was sitting down in his seat, reading a book. Luffy sat next to him, while Kid sat next to Luffy. (Luffy was in the middle) Drake passed by them and sat in the back. Then Bonnie entered the classroom. She had long pink hair. "Hi Bonnie!" Luffy waved at her.

"Luffy! I didn't know we were in the same class!." Bonnie said then sat in front of Luffy. Bonnie went through her backpack and took out some meat. "Luffy you want some?" Bonnie asked, while she ate a piece.

"Ohhh! Of course!" Luffy took the piece of meat and ate it real quick.

"I wished Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp were in the same class as me." Luffy pouted.

"Shut up. You'll get to see them during break and lunch." Kid said.

Luffy faked cry "Law! Kid is being mean to me!" Luffy hugged Law.

"Hey, Straw hat let go of me!" Law exclaimed. Luffy just laughed.

Then a man with blonde hair, wearing a pink coat, and wearing some sunglasses came into class.

"Welcome, first years! I'm Doflamingo sensei." he said "I hope we have a fun year together" Doflamingo chuckled.

"I heard he's a weird teacher." Killer said to Kid. Killer was sitting in front of Kid.

"Tsk, he looks weird." Kid said.

"I heard that." Doflamingo said.

**~Timeskip~**

"Before you leave remember to go to the secretary room to get your dorm key." Doflamingo said. All the students left the classroom.

"Hey Luffy! Over here!" Zoro said.

"Hey Zoro! How was class?" Luffy asked.

Zoro sighed "That Crocodile is pretty strict... I think I can handle him for a year." Luffy just laughed. When Zoro and Luffy were about to go out, Nami stopped them.

"Where are you guys doing?" Nami asked.

"Uh? Nami! I'm hungry so don't block our way." Luffy said.

"You idiots! Your supposed to get your key for your dorm room."

"Oh. I totally forgot."Luffy laughed.

When they walked towards the secretary room there wasn't a lot of students anymore. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Franky, and Law were waiting in line.

"I hope my roommate is really cool!" Nami exclaimed. When it was Nami's turn she got her key from the secretary.

"Your room number is 220." The secretary said. Nami nodded "Well I'll see you guys during gym class." Nami waved at them and left.

"Zoro, Sanji, I bet were gonna be roommates! That would be a lot of fun." Luffy said.

"What? I don't wanna be in the same room with Marimo here." Sanji said.

"Tsk. Well I don't wanna be in the same room with you... pervert!" Zoro grinned.

"UH?! What did you say?"

"Didn't you listen stupid?!" Then Zoro and Sanji started fighting in the room. While Luffy got his key, Franky was trying to stop Sanji and Zoro from fighting.

"Hey guys my room is number 224!" Luffy said "Hurry up and get your keys so we can go to our dorm room."

When Sanji and Zoro got their key they had a disappointing look.

"Okay now, let's go!" Luffy said.

"Luffy... we have a different room from you." Sanji said.

"We've both got room 219." Zoro sighed. "This idiot and I are... roommates..."

"What?! so who's my rommates?" Luffy asked. "Hey Franky what room number are you?"

"Well, since I'm a third year my room number is 300." Franky said. Luffy was about to leave and check out his room but then he noticed Law.

"Tra-guy! What room number are you?" Luffy asked.

"224." Law responded. Luffy smiled "Great! your my roommate!"

"What?"Law asked. "Are you sure?" Before Luffy could answer the bell rang.

"It seems we have to go to gym class." Zoro said.

"Have fun with Smoker." Franky said "He's a tough teacher. We'll I got to go now I have Rayleigh- sensei right now. Bye!" Soon Franky was out of their sight. Then Law, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji headed towards the locker room to change into their gym clothes. When they finished changing Smoker called them out. Nami, Bonnie, Usopp, Kid, Killer, Drake, Law, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were all in the same class. Their gym clothes was a simple white shirt and blue shorts.

"~Nami-swan! You look amazing in those clothes!" Sanji exclaimed. Then he noticed Bonnie "You do too Bonnie!"

"Shut up!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Uh? your just jealous of how Nami and Bonnie look in their gym clothes, while you look like trash in them."

"You wanna fight?" Zoro grinned. But before they could of fought Smoker came in. He had gray-ish hair, and had two cigarettes in his mouth. He separated Zoro and Sanji.

"Alright, My name is Smoker! My class isn't easy to pass. I've made 30 kids cry last year, and 10 kids who were too weak to pass my class. So If you can't handle my class, I'll make it more difficult on you. You got that?!" Smoker exclaimed. Everyone was quiet and some nodded "Okay That's enough about me...Okay let's go out to the track and you guys will run 3 laps." Some students groaned.

"I like this guy." Kid said.

"I really don't wanna run." Law said.

"ahh... its too hot!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Stop complaining." Zoro said "Its just 3 laps." Zoro got into the track and started to run.

"Bonnie, let's run together ok?" Nami said. Bonnie smiled and left with Nami. When Nami ran with Bonnie, Sanji started running behind them.

"Hey, you three start running!" Smoker exclaimed. Luffy, Law, and Kid started running but then it became a competition between them. After everyone finished running their three laps Smoker told them to get in the gym. When they entered the gym the students were all sweaty and tired.

"Before you guys head to the locker room, remember to bring your swimsuit tomorrow. You guys will have to be able to swim two laps." Smoker said. Everyone went to the locker room to take a quick shower or to change into their uniforms.

"I can't believe we'll have to swim tomorrow." Law said.

"I know!" Luffy complained.

"I'm gonna fail..." Kid sighed.

"I can't believe you guys are 15 years old and you guys still don't know how to swim." Killer said.

"Hey Drake, do you know how to swim?" Sanji asked. Drake closed his locker.

"That's none of your business." Drake said. He changed quickly and left the locker room.

"Tsk. I bet he doesn't know how to swim." Kid laughed a bit.

"~I'm hungry!" Luffy said.

"Well, let's go to the cafeteria then. I'm a bit hungry too." Zoro said.

* * *

All the third years and second years were waiting for the first years to come to the cafeteria and to bully them or prank them.

"I'm going to make the first years be afraid of me." Someone said with a laugh.

"I Can't wait!" Another person said. Then Sanji, Zoro, Killer, Kid, Law, and Luffy came into the cafeteria.

When they arrived there, they looked a bit scary for the second and third years.

"are... they actually... first years?" Someone asked.

Kid accidentally bumped into someone. "Hm?" Kid glared at the person.

"... I'm sorry!" The person said.

"You scared him." Law said.

"Whatever."

After they got their food they all sat down together.

"Have you guys figured out who's your roommates?" Usopp asked.

"Well it seems that Zoro, Usopp and I are roommates." Sanji said. Then Franky showed up.

"Hey! How was gym? Was it _super?" _Franky asked.

"NO! Smoker made us run 3 laps!" Usopp said.

"Haha too bad for you guys. So what are you guys talking about?"

"Were talking about who's our roommates this year." Killer said.

"Hey, Killer who's your roommates?" Kid asked.

"Well, I got room 300. My roommates are Drake and Franky." Killer said.

"Yup. Our room will be super!" Franky exclaimed.

"I haven't met my roommates yet..." Kid said.

"What room are you in?" Law asked.

"224."

"Awesome! your in the same room as me and Law!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What?! You guys are my roommates?"

Law and Luffy nodded.

Robin, Nami, and Bonnie came along and sat with them.

"Robin! I haven't seen you all day!" Luffy exclaimed "I missed you!"

Robin smiled "Yea, I missed you too Luffy."

"Robin and Bonnie are my roommates!" Nami exclaimed "Isn't that awesome?!"

Soon the bell rang and everyone had to go to class.

"What class do you guys have?" Robin asked.

"We have math with Rayleigh-sensei." Bonnie said.

"Really? I just had him last period. Franky and I have him for pre-calculus. He's a cool teacher."

"Yeah, have fun with him. Robin let's go! " Franky said "We have Civics with Hina-sensei. See you guys later!"

* * *

**~Rayleigh's class~**

Luffy, Law, Kid, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Bonnie, Drake and Killer were all in the same class. Rayleigh sat in his chair behind his desk and watched the students came into his class.

Rayleigh smiled "Alright, I'm Rayleigh. You can call me Rayleigh-sensei or just Rayleigh okay? I hope we have a great year together." He said. "I know some of you guys may suck at math and that's okay... I'll help you. Since this is a Algebra 2 it will be pretty easy." Rayleigh looked around the room and saw Luffy sitting in the back of the room.

"Hey you... with the straw hat! what's your name?" Rayleigh asked.

"Uh? me?" Luffy asked dumbfounded.

"Of course. your the only one wearing a straw hat."

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy."

"Are you related to Garp?"

"Yeah. He's my grandpa." Luffy smiled.

"Haha, I see. You look just like him." Rayleigh laughed "I bet your going to be an interesting student."

Luffy just grinned "You bet."

* * *

**~after school~**

Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp left to their dorm. While Kid, Law and Luffy were heading towards their room 224. The dorm room was pretty big. It had a small kitchen, a small living, a bathroom, and 3 rooms. When they arrived they settled their things in their own rooms and unpacked their stuff.

"I can't believe were roommates." Kid said. He was sitting in the couch in the living room.

"I know!" Luffy said in excitement "Its pretty awesome."

"Hmmm... since we are good friends, I don't think we will fight a lot." Law said "Am I right?"

"Good friends? haha, nah.. were like brothers in a way." Luffy smiled. Kid smirked and nodded a bit.

"I guess your right. We've known each other since the second grade."Kid said.

Then Luffy's phone ran. "Hello?" Luffy asked.

"_Hey Luffy! How was your first day of_ highschool?" The person on the phone said.

"It was great!"Luffy said.

"Who are you talking to?" Law asked. Luffy just ignored him.

"Was I just ignored by him?"

Kid just laughed.

_"That's good to hear. I'm sorry I couldn't dropped you off to school today... being a college student can be pretty difficult...My schedule is always busy! Anyways... is Ojīchan (grandpa) one of your teachers?" _

_"Its _okay I know your a busy and nope my teachers are Doflamingo, Smoker, and Rayleigh. I heard ojichan is a third year teacher."

_"Oh really? I hope you have fun in high school, Luffy." _

"Yeah of course I will! I have my friends with me of course it will be fun."

_"Hahaha okay. Well I got to go now, you take care now okay Luffy? I know you'll probably sleep late like you always do so Go to bed early! Eat healthy food and don't get into a lot of trouble."_

_"_Okay, okay now I'll talk to you tomorrow! bye!' Luffy said.

_"okay bye!"_

Luffy hanged up and smiled.

"Luffy go unpack your stuff, your room looks like a mess." Law said.

"Fiiine." Luffy sighed. "Will you help me though?"

"no." Law simply said.

"Awww why not?"

"I have homework that's why."

"Your mean to me Tra-guy." Luffy said.

"Just clean your room already."

Luffy left the living room and left to his room to unpack his stuff. _I can't wait for tomorrow. These three years of high school will be fun._ Luffy thought.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. I will probably update every two months now. I hope You like this story :) **

**Please review. **


	2. The Swimming test

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"LUFFY!" Kid yelled. It was early in the morning and Luffy already did something. Kid was wearing his school's uniform while Luffy was still in his pajamas. Kid looked around the kitchen and saw a big mess.

"Hm?" Luffy couldn't say anything since his mouth was filled with food. Then Law came out of his room. He was ready to go to school.

"What's wrong? You guys are way too loud in the morning." Law sighed.

"What did you do? Why is the kitchen a mess?" Kid asked. Luffy swallowed some food.

"I was hungry." Luffy said "So I just cooked some stuff for myself. We need to go grocery shopping... there's no more food."

"YOU PIG!" Kid yelled again. Law shook his head and left the dorm.

"Shut up! I told you I was hungry!" Luffy exclaimed.

Kid sighed "I'm leaving already. I'll see you in class."

"Wait! Don't leave! I wanna go with you!" Luffy shouted. Kid just shut the door and left Luffy.

"~Man... I guess I got to change into my uniform..." Luffy said.

* * *

**~Law, Sanji, and Zoro~**

Law, Sanji, and Zoro were walking towards their homeroom class. "Hey Law, what happened? you didn't get enough sleep last night? " Sanji asked.

"What? I got plenty of sleep." Law said. Sanji and Zoro just looked at him. _But you look like your tired _they thought.

_Maybe because he has bags under his eyes, he always looks tired _Zoro thought.

"ah... anyways we heard Kid yell in the morning. He woke us up. What happened?" Sanji asked.

"Oh. Luffy made a mess in the kitchen and ate all the food." Law simply said.

"That Luffy..."Sanji laughed a bit. A few minutes later they reached to their homeroom. Law went inside Doflamingo's classroom while Sanji went to Crocodiles room and Zoro was about to get lost.

"Hey idiot, you just past our classroom! How can you get lost so easily?" Sanji sighed.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled a bit embarrassed.

* * *

**~Nami, Robin, and Bonnie~**

"Geez... who was that yelling in the morning?" Bonnie asked annoyed. She was eating a bagel and drinking some milk.

"I don't know, but they sure woke us up." Robin laughed a bit. Nami yawned a bit.

"Why would someone yell so EARLY in the morning...?" Nami said.

"Oh well... you guys remember today you have to swim during gym class?" Robin asked.

"Yea I remembered." Nami said.

"It sucks that Kid, Law, Luffy, and Drake don't know how to swim." Bonnie laughed.

"I wonder what Smoker will do to them if they don't pass." Nami said. Robin and Bonnie thought about that too. Then Robin and Nami left to their classroom while Bonnie left to hers.

* * *

**~Kid and Luffy~ **

"Hey Kid, wait for me!" Luffy shouted. Kid stopped walking and waited for Luffy to catch up to him.

"Hurry up! I don't wanna be late for Doflamingo's class... that guy will probably do something to us if were late." Kid said. Luffy caught up to him and laughed a bit. "I don't think Doffy will do anything to us if were late." Luffy said.

"Doffy?" Kid asked confused "Who's that?"

"Haha, its a nickname I gave to Doflamingo." Luffy laughed a bit. Kid just kept on walking. As soon as they entered class the bell rang.

"I'm glad you made it in time you too." Doflamingo said "Now take your seat so I can take attendance and start our lesson for today." Kid sat down in his seat and set his bag down.

"Hmm... Doffy can we just relax today and not do anything?" Luffy asked. Then he sat in his seat waiting for Doflaimngo's answer.

"Doffy?" He asked "Who the hell is that?"

"Haha, its you of course. Its your new nickname." Luffy said.

"Nickname?" Doflamingo asked confused. _Couldn't he make up a better nickname? _ Doflamingo thought. "... Well, today were just going to learn the basics of English in America." Doflamingo started saying. The class paid close attention, except for Luffy and Kid until the bell rang.

* * *

**~Break~**

"I thought we were just going to relax during homeroom." Luffy said.

"I can't believe you called him 'Doffy'" Bonnie laughed a bit.

"...Luffy, don't get too comfortable with Doflamingo. He Isn't a good person." Law said. Luffy just looked at him confused. While they were walking through the hallways Bonnie spotted Zoro, Sanji, Usopp,Killer and Kid close to the gym.

"Uh? what are they doing?" Bonnie asked. Then Nami and Robin came along.

"Hey you guys!" Nami said cheerfully "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Their right over there." Bonnie pointed at them.

"why are they in the gym?" Nami asked. Bonnie and Luffy just shrugged.

"Well,don't you guys have a swimming test to do in gym class? I guess they want to practice before class starts." Robin said.

"Oh no, I totally forgot we have to swim today!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Well you better go practice or something if you wanna pass the test." Nami said. Luffy nodded.

"OKay let's go Law!" Luffy took Law's hand and ran to the gym.

"You think their going to pass?" Bonnie asked.

Robin giggled a bit "Who knows? But I think their going to do something crazy during that test."

* * *

**~Gym Class~**

After everyone finished changing into their swim suits they all met in the gym. Smoker was waiting for everyone to settle down. After a minute or two everyone was at the gym ready to go."Alright! Everyone go outside and I'll meet you guys at the pool." Smoker said. Everyone obeyed and left the gym to go to the pool.

"I can't wait to swim!" Nami exclaimed cheerfully. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit of the color orange.

"Yeah, in this hot day, who wouldn't want to swim?" Bonnie said. Her bathing suit was also a two piece and it was a nice light pink color.

"Tsk. I don't." Kid said. He was standing next to her. Kid was shirtless and was wearing red swim trunks.

"Your just saying that cause you don't know how to swim." Killer said. He was only wearing gray swim trunks.

"I can't believe you don't know how to swim..." Zoro said. His swim trunks were dark green. Usopp nodded and agreed with Zoro and Killer. Usopp had some brown swim trunks.

"Shut up! I'm not the only one!" Kid exclaimed "Law, Luffy and Drake don't know how to swim either." Kid pointed at them. Luffy was talking to Law and Sanji. Luffy's swim trunks were blue, Sanji's were light blue and Law's were black.

"Alright, I'm going to call your name in whatever order I want and you will swim 2 laps in the 5 ft. area. " Smoker said. Smoker was shirtless, had his sunglasses, and was wearing white swim trunks. He started calling students names. While Kid, Law, Luffy, and Drake were standing next to each other.

"I'm gonna fail this..." Law said.

"You think so?" Luffy said "I think Smoker will just let us pass."

"Your too positive..." Drake sighed. His swim trunks were dark blue and in the bottom corner of his swim trunk it had a small green dinosaur. "Of course he's not going to let us pass easily."

"What's up with the dinosaur in your swim trunks?" Kid asked "It looks childish and... stupid." Kid started to laughed. Drake got annoyed and pushed Kid into the pool.

"Ah! Damn you Drake! I'm drowning! Luffy, Law! Help!" Kid yelled. Kid was splashing around the water like crazy. "Avenge my death you guys! I'm gonna die! Hurry up and save me!" Smoker saw what Kid was doing and came up to them.

"Hey you! what's wrong with you? just stand up!" Smoker exclaimed "You just fell in the 3 ft. lane." Kid stood up quickly and was really embarrassed. Everyone started to laugh at him.

"Hm? What happened?" Sanji asked. He had a towel over his shoulders.

"Drake pushed Kid into the pool." Law chuckled a bit.

"Tsk. He over exaggerated a bit." Zoro said "He thought he was going to die. Idiot."

"Hahaha! I can't believe I missed this." Bonnie laughed "I should of been here when Drake pushed him!" Bonnie patted Drake on his back "Good job!" She said. Drake didn't say anything.

"Uh? why are you guys all wet?" Luffy asked.

"Well cause we just finished swimming. Smoker called out our names a few minutes ago to take our test." Nami said. She had a towel around her body and handed one to Bonnie.

"What?! so were the last ones left?!" Luffy exclaimed. They all shook their heads.

"Alright, Luffy your next!" Smoker yelled. Luffy flinched a bit.

"...I'm not ready!" Luffy said.

"Uh?" Smoker looked at Luffy "Just get in the water!" Luffy shook his head 'no' Smoker sighed and carried Luffy and threw him into the water.

"WAIT! NOO!" Luffy yelled. _Splash!_ Luffy was in the pool **trying **to swim.

"He can't swim." Law said.

"What?!" Smoker exclaimed.

Zoro sighed "I'll save him..." Zoro threw his towel and went inside the pool. A few seconds later he took Luffy out of the pool. Luffy was coughing a lot.

"...I thought I was going to die." Luffy said.

"You don't know how to swim?" Smoker asked him.

"Nope." Luffy sat down and shook his head "Law, Kid, and Drake don't know either."

Smoker just sighed "Okay! Everyone who finished swimming can go back to the locker rooms and change. After that you may leave!" Smoker said. They all nodded and left.

"Good luck you guys!" Nami and Bonnie shouted.

"I hope you guys make it." Sanji said.

"Later Luffy!" Zoro waved goodbye at him. Luffy smiled and waved goodbye at them. Soon they left and Luffy, Law, Kid, and Drake were with Smoker.

"I'm going to teach you guys how to swim." Smoker said.

"Uh?" They said.

"Alright let's go to the 3 ft. area." Smoker jumped into the pool and waited for them to get in.

"Why do we have to do this?" Kid asked.

"You idiots need to know how to swim to pass my class." Smoker said. Law, Luffy, Kid and Drake entered the pool.

"Okay, who wants to start first?" Smoker asked. Every time they tried to swim they would sink the bottom on the pool.

"You guys are idiots... you swim like this." Drake said. He splashed into the pool and tried to swim but he ended up sinking.

"Idiot.."Smoker said.

**~2 hours later~**

Smoker just taught Law and Drake to float on the water more than 30 seconds. Luffy was using a small kids boards and was kicking the water around. Luffy would hold the board in front of him and started kicking the water. "Look at me Smoker!" Luffy cheerfully said. Kid was just standing and watching them all trying to learn how to swim.

"I can't believe it took you guys 2 hours! to float! 2 hours!" Smoker exclaimed "The only one who progresses a bit was Luffy. I thought he was the one who was going to fail." Smoker looked at Kid "I can't believe you couldn't even hold your breath for 15 seconds!"

" Shut up!" Kid said. After five minutes they all got out of the pool.

"Here." Smoker said. He handed them all each a towel.

"Thanks."each one of them said.

"...You guys can go to the locker room and change. After that go to your dorms. You guys are excused for your last class." Smoker said.

"You know... your pretty cool" Luffy said."You tried to teach us how to swim... your really a nice guy, Smokey!" Luffy smiled. Smoker blushed a bit "...Just get out of here!" Smoker shouted.

Luffy laughed and ran to the locker room. Law, Kid and Drake watched Luffy run and they just simply walked to the locker room.

_Smokey? _Smoker thought _That kid is something else..._ Smoker smiled to himself.

* * *

**~Luffy's dorm~**

~I'm soo tired!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Well we did try to learn how to swim for 2 hours." Law said "Luffy, go take a shower first since you take the longest in there."  
"I'll take a shower later!" Luffy whined "I'm tired!" He got up from the couch and went to his room.

"That idiot." Kid said.

"Idiot? He kind of learned how to swim and you didn't. Who's the idiot now?" Law said with a small smile.

"Shut up!" Kid exclaimed "I could of learned how to swim if I wanted to... I just... didn't feel like it today."

"Whatever..."Law said and left to take a shower.

* * *

**End of chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. **


	3. Friends and detention

**Chapter 3**

* * *

~**Shanks, Doflamingo, Smoker, and Crocodile~ **

It was Friday in the morning and all the students were in their classes except for some teachers. Shanks, Doflamingo, Smoker, and Crocodile were all in the teachers lounge, relaxing or eating breakfast. Smoker was sitting down and smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. Across from him was Doflamingo. He was sitting down but he had his feet on the table. He wore black pants, a white long shirt with a pink tie and of course he had his fluffy pink coat on. Crocodile was sitting down a few chairs away from Smoker and was reading a book. He had black pants, a white long sleeve, a blue tie, and a black vest over it. Shanks was at the vending machine getting some cookies. Shanks was just wearing something simple, a black shirt and blue pants.

"Ahh, isn't it nice when were away from the kids for a while?" Shanks asked them. He opened the bag of cookies and ate one.

"Why are we here? Class started 10 minutes ago." Smoker said. He took out his cigarette out of his mouth.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys, you guys are always busy we hardly hang out." Shanks said with a pout.

"Were not kids anymore." Crocodile said. He closed his book and stood up "I'm leaving." He bluntly said.

"Haha, well I'm leaving as well." Doflamingo laughed a bit "My students might do something to my classroom, especially if Luffy is there."

"That kid is crazy." Smoker commented. After that he opened the door and left the lounge. Shanks smiled a bit.

"Oh! Luffy's one of your students?" Shanks asked with excitement. Doflamingo nodded a bit.

"Who's this Luffy kid?" Crocodile asked.

"Luffy is an active kid...a bit crazy sometimes." Shanks laughed "I used to hang out with him when I was 21 or something...I haven't seen him for a long time." Shanks closed his eyes a bit and remembered some good times with Luffy.

"You used hang out with a little kid?" Doflamingo laughed. Crocodile sighed and past by Doflamingo, when he passed by he pulled Doflamingo's chair down.

"Uh?!" Doflamingo exclaimed. _Bam! _Doflamingo fell on the floor. His back was on the floor with the chair. "Damn you Crocodile!" Doflamingo frowned. Crocodile just left the room without saying anything.

"Hahaha!" Shanks couldn't stop laughing. Doflamingo stood up, still frowning. He stretched a bit and rubbed his back.

"Ah! My back hurts now!" Doflamingo complained. He then got his coat and put in on his shoulders. Without saying a word Doflamingo left.

"Uh?" Shanks chuckled a bit "Wait! I wanna go with you." Shanks said and went after Doflamingo.

Shanks and Doflamingo were walking down the school's hallway. Some classes were in sessions. When they took a turn they saw Crocodile walking down the hallway.

"Hey Crocodile! Get over here!" Doflamingo yelled out. He was really mad. Crocodile just looked at him with boredom. "My back hurts because of you!" Doflamingo yelled at him and pointed at him.

"How is it my fault? Maybe your just too old now and your blaming me that your back hurts." Crocodile smirked.

"What? I am not old!" Doflamingo exclaimed.

"Calm down you guys." Shanks calmly said "Your going to interrupt the other classes. Just get to your classes already." Doflamingo and Crocodile didn't say a word. They kept on walking with Shanks in silence. After passing a few classes they have arrived but something happened. Doflamingo's door was knocked down.

"Hm?" The three of the teachers asked themselves.

It was Luffy, Law, Kid, and Drake. They were all fighting each other. " Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. He had his fist up ready to fight them more. The four of them kept on fighting without noticing Shanks, Doflamingo and Crocodile.

"HEY!what's happening!" Shanks exclaimed. But yet none of them paid attention to him. They kept on fighting and yelling.

"It seems they haven't noticed us..." Doflaimngo said a bit annoyed. Then Crocodile's door room opened.

"Uh? A fight?" Zoro came out of Crocodile's classroom.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy shouted while he was still fighting.

"Eh? need help Luffy?" Zoro asked. Before Luffy could of said anything Zoro just joined in the fight.

"Idiot! Don't just join a fight whenever you want to!" Sanji yelled out of the classroom "These idiots... " Before he could of said something else Luffy punched him by accident.

"Damn you guys!" Sanji exclaimed. He then joined the fight.

"Zoro, Sanji! Stop fighting!" Nami yelled. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Shanks, Doflamingo, and Crocodile were all annoyed and mad.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Crocodile yelled. They all heard him and stopped fighting.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shanks asked. Luffy, Law, Kid, Drake, Zoro, and Sanji were a bit beaten up by each other. They had scratches, and some bruises on their faces or arms. Their uniforms were also messed up.

"You guys are all having detention today." Shanks said.

"Detention? That's it?" Doflamingo asked a bit disappointed "I think they deserve more punishment." Doflamingo chuckled.

"Damn, these kids." Crocodile said "Do whatever you want with these kids... I'm going to teach my students with the time I have left." Crocodile left Shanks and Doflamingo and entered his classroom.

"You guys will have detention after school and after that you will fix Doflamingo's door." Shanks said. He looked mad "If you don't come to detention I will suspend you. You got that?!"

"Yes..." They all said.

"Good. Now go back to class." Shanks said. He turned around and walked away. Zoro and Sanji didn't say a word and walked into Crcodile's room. Law, Kid, Luffy and Drake were about to enter class but they couldn't since they all tried to get in at the same time. All four of them were pushing each other in the doorway.

"Let me go in first!" Kid exclaimed. He kept pushing Luffy and Drake.

"No, I'm going in first." Luffy said. He was struggling to get out. "Luffy, stop pushing against me..." Law said. He then pushed Luffy back. Doflamingo just watched them from the other side. _These idiots._ He thought. Then Doflamingo kicked them all in the back. Each one of them fell into the classroom.

"Alright! Go sit down before I make you guys get a week of detention!" Doflamingo yelled. He stood in front of his desk and waited for them to sit in their seats. Each one of them stood up and quietly walked towards their seats.

"Doffy's mean." Luffy whispered to himself.

Doflamingo looked at his watch. _Class ends in a minute._ He looked around the classroom and didn't say a word. _I wonder why they were fighting_ Doflamingo thought when he looked at Law, Kid, Luffy and Drake.

The bell rang after the minute was over. All the students got up from their seats and left the classroom quietly.

* * *

~**Break~**

Luffy, Law, Kid and Bonnie were walking down the hall together. They were all mad (except for Bonnie.) Bonnie was eating a sandwich and looked at them in disappointment. "I told you guys, shouldn't have fought." Bonnie said.

"It wasn't my fault." Kid said.

"Luffy started it." Law casually said.

"What? My fault?" Luffy asked them a bit upset "Drake started it. He wouldn't apologize."

"Yeah... but he's like that. He's not going to apologize." Bonnie said. She took one last bite of her sandwich.

"I'm still mad at that guy!" Luffy said with a frown. As they left the building they saw Zoro, Sanji, Killer, Nami, Franky,Robin and Usopp outside right in front of the building. Nami, Zoro and Robin were sitting down on a bench while Sanji, Franky, Killer and Usopp were standing and talking to them.

"Hey Nami, Robin!" Bonnie shouted while she ran and waved at them.

"Hey Bonnie! Your finally out of class!' Nami said with a smile and waved back at her. Luffy, Law, and Kid walked up to them and didn't say a word.

"Oui! Luffy, I heard you got detention today." Franky said.

"Good luck with Crocodile. He usually stays with the detention kids in his class." Robin said. "I heard he's really scary and strict on them."

"Hmph. Crocodile isn't scary at all." Zoro said.

"I think he's a bit scary sometimes, but if you get on his good side he isn't scary at all." Nami commented.

"Kid, are you going to detention or are you going to skip it?" Killer asked.

"I was planning to skip it but I don't wanna get suspended." Kid said.

"I rather get suspended than be with Crocodile in his class." Usopp said while he was shaking a bit "He probably does something to the detention kids..."

"How long does detention take?" Law asked.

"Its only one hour." Robin replied.

"An hour!" Luffy exclaimed "I'm probably going to starve in there!" Luffy whined.

"Its only an hour. You'll survive." Sanji chuckled a bit.

As they kept on talking Shanks came along in their group. "Hey Luffy, come to my office for a second okay?" Shanks said with a smile. He walked past them and left out of their sight.

" I wonder what he wants with you." Kid said to Luffy. Luffy just shrugged; not knowing either.

"I guess I got to go now." Luffy sighed. He started to walk away from his friends.

"Later Luffy!" Zoro said.

"We'll see you during gym or Lunch ok?" Nami said as she waved goodbye at him. Luffy just walked towards Shanks' office and thought why he wanted to see him.

"I haven't seen Shanks for a while..." Luffy said to himself "Maybe he misses me and wants to hang out" Luffy smiled a bit.

* * *

**~Flashback when Luffy was 5 and Shanks was 21~ **

"So, Luffy how was your first day of kindergarten? " Luffy's grandpa Garp asked. Garp was big and buff, he was wearing a suit. Garp was holding Luffy's hand as they were walking to a specific place.

"It was a lot of fun!" Little Luffy exclaimed with a smile. He was wearing the school's uniform which was blue shorts and a white t-shirt (Like a sailor suit). "I made a lot of new friends!"

"Really?" Garp asked "What are their names?"

"Well there's Zoro. He's really tough and is really cool. Then there's Sanji. He is also cool and he brought us food from his home. It was delicious! Also there was this shy kid. His name was Usopp. He had a long nose and lies sometimes but he's really nice." Luffy grinned "Hmm... there's a kid named Law but he doesn't talk much...but I think he's really nice. Lastly, its Nami. She's REALLY smart and nice but sometimes scary, haha!" Luffy enthusiasm said.

"I see. So you made a lot of friends. That's good." Garp nodded and smiled at Luffy.

"Yup!" Luffy cheerfully he said. After walking a while Luffy got tired "Hey gramps, where are we going?" Luffy asked.

"Well since it was your first day of school and you didn't get in trouble I'm taking you to an ice cream parlor." Garp said "Its one of the best ones in town."

Luffy's eyes shined "What? really?!" Luffy asked happily. Garp laughed and nodded.

"Awesome! Thanks Ojīchan!" Luffy hugged Garp.

"Haha alright now... were here!" Garp said. Luffy looked at the ice cream parlor. The ice cream parlor was pretty big the sign was colorful. **Welcome to Sweet Cream **the sign said. Luffy ran into the ice cream parlor in excitement.

"Hurry up, Ojīchan!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran inside the parlor.

"Alright, I'm coming." Garp simply said. When Garp entered the ice cream parlor Luffy was looking around the place. Inside the place it had lots of ice cream flavors, the tables were made out of chalk so anyone could write in it.

"Wow! This place is cool!" Luffy happily said.

"I knew you would like it." Garp chuckled. Then a man came out from the back counter. He was around his 20's and had red hair. On his back he had a straw hat.

"Hey! How can I help you with?" The man asked.

"Luffy, what kind of ice cream would you want?" Garp asked. Luffy just stared at all the ice cream flavors. "Hmmm... I want them all!" Luffy smiled.

"Hahaha, sorry Luffy but you could only have one or two scoops." Garp laughed a bit.

Luffy frowned a bit. "Your mean..." Luffy said with a pout.

"Hmmm... I'll just have strawberry." Garp ordered. The red hair man got a simple cone and one scoop of strawberry.

"Here you go sir." He said as he handed Garp his ice cream.

"Luffy hurry up. I got to go to work soon." Garp said. He then licked his ice cream.

"But Ojīchan I don't know what to get!" Luffy said in frustration.

"Hey kid, try the vanilla flavor or the chocolate one. Those two are my favorite." The man said. Luffy just looked at the man and nodded a bit.

"Okay."

The man got a cone and served Luffy a chocolate scoop and a vanilla scoop. "Here you go." Luffy grabbed the cone and licked his ice cream.

"Its delicious!" Luffy smiled.

"That'll be $100" He said.

"WHAT?... I don't have that kind of money..." Luffy looked sad "I'm sorry... you can have it back even though I licked it..." Luffy started to cry a bit.

"Uh? No its okay! I was just joking." He said with a small laugh. After he said that Luffy just smiled and kept licking his ice cream.

"Okay it'll be $2.00" The man said.

"Hey Ojīchan pay him." Luffy said. He looked back and noticed Garp was gone.

"Uh?!" Luffy yelled out "Gramps, where are you?!" Luffy looked for Garp in the shop.

"Kid, how are you gonna pay me?"

Luffy looked at the man and sat down in a seat "I'll wait for gramps to come." Luffy simply said. The man sighed and started to broom around the place. "Old man, how do you make the ice cream taste so good?" Luffy asked.

"Old man? I'm 21 years old! Just call me Shanks." He said.  
"Shanks? Okay... my name is Luffy!" Luffy said "so how do you make the ice cream taste so good?"

"Well you see..." Shanks said as he sat down across the table where Luffy was sitting "We have a secret ingredient."

"A secret ingredient? What is it?"

"I can't tell you." Shanks simply said.

"Awww, why not?" Luffy whined.

"Cause your just a kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm 5 years old!" Luffy said as he held five fingers to Shanks. Shanks just bluntly looked at him. Then he looked at his watch "When is your grandpa going to pick you up?" Shanks asked.

"I don't know." Luffy shrugged. Shanks sighed and looked at Luffy.

"I guess I have to take you home." Shanks said. He put the broom away in the supply closet and closed the ice cream parlor.

"Okay, where do you live?" Shanks asked.

"Hmmm... that way." Luffy pointed at a specific place "I live in a apartment with my grandpa."

Shanks nodded a bit and walked where Luffy told him to. As they walked together they bonded a bit.

"If your an adult why are you working in a ice cream parlor?" Luffy asked "Why aren't you something cool like... a police officer or a firemen!"

Shanks looked at Luffy,he had some chocolate stains on his shirt. "I'm working there as a part time job. I need money for food and my rent you know. I'm still a university student. This is my last year studying though. I'm going to be a highschool teacher or maybe the principal of a high school. " Shanks said with a smile.

"Really? Well when I get older I wanna be a pirate or a professor like my gramps." Luffy said.

"A pirate? Haha you have a weird imagination Luffy." Shanks laughed.

"Oh. I live here." Luffy stopped walking and pointed at a big apartment. Then Garp came out of the door.

"Luffy! I was looking all over for you!" Garp exclaimed.

"Gramps, you forgot about me!" Luffy yelled out.

"Haha i did? Sorry but worked called me in today." Garp said. He then noticed Shanks. "Thanks for bringing my grandson home."

"It was nothing." Shanks said "It was a bit fun. Well, I got to go now. Bye Luffy!" Shanks waved at him goodbye.

"Bye Shanks!" Luffy yelled and kept waving at him since he was out of his sight.

"Oh, you made another new friend Luffy?" Garp asked. He carried Luffy as they entered the apartment.

"Yup! Shanks is really cool!" Luffy said.

Since that day Luffy would visit shanks almost everyday. He then took Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Law and Usopp to the ice cream parlor to meet Shanks and to taste the delicious ice cream. But after a few months later Shanks had to leave.

"Shanks your not going to work here anymore?" Luffy asked. Shanks shook his head.

"Sorry, Luffy. I just graduated from school and I finally got a job in the next town over." Shanks said. Both of them were at the parlor eating ice cream in the same table they usually sat. "I'll be really busy now."

Luffy started to cry a bit "I'm... I'm gonna miss you!"

"Don't cry Luffy." Shanks said with a small smile. He then grabbed a chalk "Here. You can write anything you want here and when your all grown up we'll come and have ice cream again. Ok?"

Luffy nodded slowly and took the chalk from Shanks. He started to write on the table.

"Okay I finished..."Luffy said. Shanks looked at what he wrote and smiled.

"Haha, let's go already. I'm taking you home." Shanks stood up and waited for Luffy. Luffy followed him out of the ice cream Parlor.

"Shanks, can I hold you hand?" Luffy asked. Shanks looked at Luffy and smiled "Sure."

Luffy grinned and hold Shanks' hand. When Shanks dropped off Luffy, Luffy was about to go inside but Shanks stopped him.

"HEY! Luffy!" Shanks yelled out. "Here." Shanks took off his straw hat and put it on Luffy's head. Luffy started to cry.

"You can keep it okay Luffy? Return it to me when your successful ok." Shanks said and patted him on the head. "Bye Luffy!" Shanks exclaimed as he waved good bye at Luffy. Luffy stood in front of his apartment crying a bit but then he wiped his tears away.

"BYE SHANKS!" Luffy yelled and waved at him. Luffy smiled and ran off into his apartment.

* * *

**~End of flashback!**

Luffy entered Shanks' office. Shanks was sitting in his chair and was watching TV on his desk.

"Hey Shanks!" Luffy greeted hello to him. Shanks saw Luffy and turned off his TV.

"Luffy! You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you." Shanks said with a smile.

"Yup. Its been 10 or 11 years since I've seen you." Luffy said "I thought you were a teacher in another school.?"

"I was for 3 years but then they offered me to be principal here so I came back." Shanks said.

"Really?"

Shanks nodded "I seen you still have my hat and you've made a lot of friends over the past few years."

Luffy just smiled.

"But I have to say Luffy... I can't believe your getting detention on your first week of school." Shanks said in disappointment.

"I know...its just that it wasn't my fault." Luffy complained.

"Oh, really?"

"My friend... Drake stepped on my hat." Luffy said a bit upset "And he wouldn't apologize."

"That's why you guys were fighting?" Shanks asked. Luffy nodded.

"I see..." Shanks started saying "But is that a reason to start a fight with a friend?" Shanks asked Luffy seriously.

"Of course! HE didn't want to apologize for stepping on my precious hat!"

"He stepped on your hat uh? OKay... why was your hat on the floor in the first place?"

"You see... I was talking to Kid and Law and I said 'Kid you should pay for my lunch today.'Kid just shook his head and hit the back of my head. He he hit me my hat fell off. That's when Drake stepped on it. I told him to apologize but he said 'Why should I? It was your fault your hat was on the floor.' " Luffy explained "I got mad and punched him."

"So he stepped on it by accident."

"Even though it was an accident, he should of apologized."

"How did Kid and Law get into the fight?"

"Oh, I kicked Law on accident and Drake stepped on Kid. They both got mad and joined the fight." Luffy laughed a bit.

"Seriously Luffy..." Shanks sighed "You have to be more mature now... You can't just start fights with your family."

"Family?" Luffy asked dumbfounded.

Then Shanks said something to Luffy that made him think about it. (I'm not writing what Shanks said until the next chapter)

* * *

**~After school~**

Luffy,Law, Kid, Drake, Sanji and Zorro were all in Crcocodile's classroom for an hour of detention. They were all sitting together in a group in the middle of the classroom. Luffy, Kid, Drake were sitting horizontal in the same row. Law sat in front of Luffy, Zoro sat in front of Kid and Sanji sat in front of Drake. Crocodile was sitting in his seat reading a book.

"I wanna go to the zoo!" Luffy whined.

"The zoo?" Kid asked "Your a bit too old to go to the zoo."

"Kid's right your not 8 years old anymore." Drake said.

"~I wanna go to the zoo! Let's go to the zoo!" Luffy whined some more "Tra-guy you think we should go to the zoo?"

Law didn't face Luffy "No. Were not kids anymore...Go by yourself."

Luffy pouted but then smirked a bit. He grabbed Law's hat.

"What?" Law asked and turned around to Luffy "What are you doing? Give me my hat back."

"I will...IF you go to the zoo with me." Luffy smiled. Law sighed _Is he serious?! _He thought.

"Luffy, why do you want to go to the zoo anyways?" Sanji asked.

"Cause I think we should hang out somewhere fun tomorrow." Luffy said as he put on Law's hat on his head.

"I agree with you but why the zoo?" Zoro asked him.

"Cause the zoo is fun!" Luffy exclaimed happily. He then took out his phone and started texting some people. After a few minutes or so Luffy got a replied and smiled.

"Okay, Its decided were going to the zoo tomorrow!" Luffy stood up from his seat and chuckled.

"Uh?" Zoro, Law, Sanji, and Kid asked at the same time.

"Nami, Bonnie, Usopp, Franky, and Robin agreed to go to the zoo with us." Luffy said.

"But we didn't agree to go yet!"' Kid said in annoyance.

"Fine." Zoro said "It'll probably be fun. I don't have anything to do anyways."

Sanji took out a lollipop from his pocket and opened the wrapper "I guess I'll go too if it'll make you happy Luffy." Sanji said and put the lollipop in his mouth.

"I guess I have to go If I want my hat back..." Law said in defeat. Luffy smiled and looked at Kid and Drake.

"Well?" Luffy asked them in excitement.

"No." Drake simply said.

"Sure..." Kid said with a shrug.

"AWESOME!" Luffy yelled in excitement "Were all going to the zoo tomorrow!"

Crocodile stared at Luffy in confusion. _what's wrong with that_ _kid_?Crocodile asked himself.

~**An hour later~**

Kid,Law, Sanji, and Zoro left first than Drake and Luffy.

"Bye Croco!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"WHAT? Croco?" Crocodile asked him. Luffy just waved goodbye at him and laughed.

"Hey, Luffy!" Drake said after he left Crocodile's classroom.

"Hm?" Luffy turned around and faced Drake.

"...I'm sorry." Drake said and walked past Luffy. Luffy tilt his head a bit and smiled. He ran up to Drake and patted him on his back.

"Its okay." Luffy accepted his apology. "I bet you'll have fun with us at the zoo tomorrow!" Luffy said.

"I'm not going to the zoo." Drake bluntly said.

"Aww come on, please?"

"No."

"hmmm... okay I guess I'll have to drag you there." Luffy laughed. Drake didn't say anything and he arrived to his dorm.

"I'll see you tomorrow Drake!" Luffy waved goodbye at him. Then Luffy went inside his own dorm.

* * *

**End of the chapter. So I've been thinking should Sabo be alive in this story? I can't decide whether or not he should be in the story. Tell me in your reviews or PM me. Please review ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter!**

* * *

**~Early in the morning~ **

Luffy was up early in the morning, cheerfully getting ready for the day. "I can't wait to go to the zoo!" Luffy said with a grin. He dressed into his regular clothes. He was wearing a blue shirt,black shorts, and of course he had his straw hat. After he finished dressing up he noticed that it was quiet. "Kid and Law aren't awake? Maybe I should wake them up." Luffy said thoughtfully. Luffy opened his door and first went to Law's room. Without knocking his door Luffy just burst in.

"Traffy! Wake up!" Luffy shouted as he jumped on Law's bed. Law opened his eyes a bit and frowned.

"What?" Law yawned a bit. He then looked at his alarm clock "Its 8:00 a.m. Leave me alone..." Law pulled his covers over his head. Luffy frowned a bit and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up!" Luffy whined. He got Law's sheets and pulled them away from him. Law was tired and annoyed, he sat up and looked at Luffy.

"Fine..." He sighed

"Hurry up, and change!" Luffy exclaimed "I'm going to wake up Kid now." As soon Luffy left Law's room Law got up from his bed and sighed "That idiot..."

"Zoo,zoo,zoo!" Luffy chanted as we walked into Kid's room. He opened the door and turned on the light. "KID! ~Wake up!" Luffy pulled Kid's covers away from him and smiled "Hurry up and get ready!"

Kid looked at Luffy. "Luffy, if you don't leave right now, I'm going to punch you."

Luffy just laughed.

"I'm serious." Kid said with a serious tone.

"Whatever, Just get ready so we could go to the zoo." Luffy said. Kid grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at Luffy.

"Uh?!" Luffy said dumbfounded. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Kid. Before Kid could of react or done anything Luffy ran off.

Luffy sat in the middle of the couch and grabbed his phone and called Sanji. He waited a a few seconds until Sanji answered.

"_...Hello?" _Sanji answered. He sounded a bit sleepy.

"Ah, Sanji are you ready to go?" Luffy asked. He heard Sanji sigh over the phone.

"_Luffy, I just woke up... Its way too early to go to the zoo right now."_ Sanji said "_The zoo opens at 10:00 a.m. We have plenty of time to get there."_

Luffy pouted a bit "But I wanna get there early. What if they close early or something?" Luffy asked a bit upset "Are Zoro and Usopp awake already?"

"_Usopp is awake. He's in the living eating breakfast and watching T.V. The idiot is still sleeping of course."_ Sanji said "_I'll wake him up." _It was quiet on the phone for a while.

"Sanji?" Luffy asked. Trying to figure out if his friend was still on the phone.

_"Hey, Marimo! Wake up already you lazy-ass! Luffy wants you to be up already!"_ Luffy heard Sanji shout.

"_Luffy, he's up already ok?_" Sanji said "_We'll meet you in front of the school in 20-25 minutes okay?_"

"Hmm... okay!" Luffy smiled "I'll meet you guys there!" Before Luffy hanged up he heard Sanji and Zoro fighting.

"_What did you call me idiot?' Zoro said_

_"You heard me Moss-head!" Sanji shouted. "Sorry Luffy, I'll call you later." _

Sanji hanged up. Luffy laughed and placed his phone down.

"Luffy-ya, who were you talking to?" Law asked. He got out of his room. He was wearing a simple gray shirt and blue pants(of course his white and black hat).

"Sanji." Luffy responded "Were going to meet them at the front of the school." Law didn't say anything and left to the kitchen. He then sat next to Luffy and ate some cereal.

"I need to text Nami and tell her were leaving in 25 minutes." Luffy said. He grabbed his phone and started to text Nami.

"Don't forget to text Franky and Drake." Kid said as he came out of his room. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Luffy exclaimed and started texting Franky. "Hmm...Do you guys know Drake's number?" Luffy asked. He was looking through his contacts.

"I don't think so..." Law said and checked his phone.

"I didn't know he had a phone." Kid said.

"I'll just tell Franky to tell Drake to meet up in front of the school." Luffy said. As they were relaxing in the living they just started to watch T.V.

~**25 minutes later~**

"Hurry up you guys!" Luffy exclaimed. He opened the door and waited for Law and Kid "Were gonna be late!" Law and Kid followed Luffy out the dormitories.

"I'm so excited! aren't you?" Luffy asked. He had a big smile on his face.

"No." Kid said. Law didn't say anything, he just had a tired look on his face. As they waited in front of the school Luffy was jumping up and down with excitement. While Kid and Law had tired and bored expressions.

"Hey!" Nami shouted as she spotted Luffy, Law, and Kid in front of the school. She was with Robin, Bonnie, Usopp, Franky, Zoro and Sanji. Nami was wearing a green tank top and brown shorts. Bonnie was wearing a pink tank top and blue shorts, Robin was wearing a purple shirt and blue pants, Usopp was wearing a light brown shirt with brown shorts, Franky was wearing a black shirt and written on it said 'Super' and he was wearing blue pants, Zoro was wearing a dark green shirt with dark blue pants, and Sanji was wearing a white V-neck and black pants.

"Ah! Nami! You guys! Hurry up!" Luffy shouted. The gang were all together now waiting to go.

"What are we waiting for Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"For Drake, of course!" Luffy responded.

"Luffy, he's not coming." Franky said "I told him if he wanted to come but he said 'no'. " Franky crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'll be right back ok?" Luffy said as he walked away.

"Wait for me Luffy. I'll go with you!" Bonnie shouted and ran to catch up with Luffy.

"Oi Luffy! where are you going?" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" Luffy exclaimed as he walked with Bonnie.

"Sheesh, First he tells us to hurry up and now he just left us out here." Nami said with a sighed.

**~Drake's POV~**

_How?_ I thought as I walking with Kid,Law, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, and Franky. Luffy was hugging my right arm while Bonnnie was hugging my left arm. _What a pain,_ I thought in annoyance.

"Hey Drake, stop frowning!" Luffy said as he looked at me. I just scowled at him.

_How? _I asked myself again.I was mortified and I could tell my face looked mortified too. I couldn't think straight.

_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!? _I looked at the rest of the gang. They were just walking and talking with each other.

"I'm surprised you came Drake." Bonnie said.

"I wasn't going to come. I was dragged here." I simply said.

~**Small flashback Still Drake's pov~**

I was in my room studying and also enjoying the nice weather outside when I looked outside my window. I smiled a bit and went back to studying. 'After I finish studying, what should I do?' I thought for a while. While I was thinking I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Drake!" Someone shouted "open up!" I just ignored the person and kept on studying. The knocks got louder and louder every

second.

"Who could it be?" I asked myself. I got up from my seat and went to the front door. I opened the door.

"Hey Drake, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. He had a smile on his face like always. He was wearing a blue shirt,black shorts and of course his straw hat.

"Go where?" I asked. "I'm busy right now."

"Busy? With what?" He asked.

" I'm studying" I replied.

"That sounds boring... anyways were all going to the zoo today and I want you to come with us." Luffy said.

"The zoo?" I asked bluntly " aren't you guys a bit too old to go to the zoo? The zoo is boring."

" Haha were never too old to go to the zoo. And of course it'll be fun since were all going to be together!" Luffy grinned.

"I'm not going." I said. I was about to close the door but Luffy stopped me.

" Come on, we're all friends. It'll be more fun if you come with us." Luffy said. I ignored him and moved his hand from the door. When I was about to shut the door Luffy grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the dormitories.

"Alright let's go!" Luffy exclaimed and he dragged with out of the dorm.

**-End of flashback, end of drakes POV- **  
That's why I'm here. Because of him..." Drake sighed.

"Haha...it's okay you'll have fun." Bonnie laughed.

_I doubt_ it,_ Drake thought. _

"I can't believe Luffy dragged us to the zoo." Kid said with a sigh. He looked behind him and saw Luffy and Bonnie were with Drake "This is childish."

"I think it'll be fun." Robin commented on.

"Yeah. Its been a while since we can act like kids for a while. But i'm a bit surprised that Luffy dragged Drake here with us." Franky said.

"Drake probably hates us all right now." Zoro said as he saw Drake's expression.

"After this he'll never talk to us again." Nami giggled a bit.

As they were still walking to the zoo talking with each other, having fun and Zoro getting lost a few times they finally arrived to the zoo. But there was one small problem. It was 9:45 a.m. and the zoo was closed.

"We arrived too early." Law simply said. Luffy grabbed two bars of the fence and tried to jump over it.

"Luffy, what are you doing?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Get off of there or we'll get in trouble!" Usopp yelled out, a bit worried of getting caught.

"But I wanna go see the animals!" Luffy said,he let go of the two bars and walked back to his friends "How long do we have to wait?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"15 minutes." Drake said as he looked at his phone.

"Its not a long time. We can wait." Bonnie said "Right Luffy?"

Luffy was out of their sight already. They all looked around and searched for Luffy.

"Where could he be now?" Kid asked a bit annoyed "He's like a child."

"Hey guys!" They heard someone shout.

"uh?" Zoro said as he looked around. "Its Luffy."

Luffy was waving at them. He had an ice cream cone on his hand. "Hey! You guys should come over here! This ice cream place sells really good ice cream!" Luffy shouted as he waited for his friends to come over with him.

"Well, I guess since were waiting we can go get some ice cream." Nami said as she walked over to Luffy. They all went to the ice cream place with Luffy.

"I want one!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Another one? Didn't you just had one?" Law asked. Luffy nodded "It was really good, and now I want another one." Luffy said with a smile. He then walked up to the person who was selling the ice cream. "Old man, I want another one." Luffy said.

"Alright, what kind of flavor do you want?" The old man asked.

"Hmmm..."Luffy thought for a while as he looked at all the flavors of ice cream. "Vanilla." Luffy said as he finally made his decision. The old man nodded and handed Luffy his vanilla ice cream. "Thank you!" Luffy cheerfully said. He happily licked his ice cream and then sat down on a stool waiting for his friends to order some ice cream.

They all ordered an ice cream cone and waited for the zoo to open. "This is delicious!" Bonnie said in delight as she licked her strawberry ice cream.

"I told you guys!" Luffy cheerfully said.

"Its pretty good. I might have another one." Sanji said with a smile and took a bite of his ice cream which was a vanilla and chocolate half and half.

"Its alright... nothing special." Drake bluntly said as he licked his chocolate mint ice cream.

"I could eat another one!" Nami exlcaimed "This cookie ice cream flavor taste really good. Right Robin?"

Robin who had the same flavor like Nami just simply nodded. Usopp and Franky agreed with Nami as well but they both had rocky road ice cream.

"Its 10 a.m. are we gonna go to the zoo or what?" Kid asked as he looked at his phone in one hand and his chocolate ice cream cone in the other.

"I still don't wanna go to the zoo. Let's just go home." Law said as he stood up from his seat and was about to throw away his vanilla ice cream cone.

"Traffy, what are you doing?" Luffy asked. He grabbed Law's hand and stopped him from throwing away the ice cream into the trash "If you don't want it anymore, you should just give it to me." Luffy said and then grabbed the ice cream cone away from Law. Luffy smiled and just licked the vanilla ice cream he has.

"Haha, Luffy just hates wasting food." Zoro chuckled a bit as he took a last bite of his ice cream cone. He then yawned "Well, I'm too tired to go to the zoo. Let's just take a rest." Zoro stretched and was about to fall asleep until Luffy punched him in his arm.

"Zoro! Wake up!" Luffy yelled out "Were not taking a rest! Let's go see the animals already!"Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him along to the zoo. Zoro yawned, not caring that Luffy was dragging him. The whole group followed them to the they entered the zoo, it was pretty big. There was a lot of animals, a food court and some gift shops.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at the animals. He ran towards the animals who were behind some bars.

"Gezz, He acts like a child." Nami sighed and shook her head.

"Hey Luffy, look at the elephants, their huge!" Usopp yelled out to Luffy. Luffy went towards his friend Usopp as they both looked at the elephants walking around and playing with the water. Kid, Drake, Bonney, Sanji, Nami, and Zoro separated into groups to look at the animals. Nami,Robin,Franky, Bonney, and Drake got into one group ; Kid, Law, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro were another group. Luffy was watching the monkeys play around as he watched them play Luffy imitated them.

"Haha, look at me you guys!" Luffy laughed as he played with the monkeys.

"Hmph. I can't believe that animal is playing with him." Kid said with a small smirk.

"Well Luffy does act like a monkey sometimes." Sanji said as he watched Luffy and a monkey play around. Law, Zoro and Usopp walked away from the other three as they watched the polar bears.

"They look so...fluffy..." Law murmured to himself as he looked at the polar bears.

"Uh? You said something?" Zoro asked Law. Law looked away from the polar bears and blushed a bit.

"No. You must be hearing things." Law said and walked away towards to Kid and Sanji.

"That was weird." Usopp said as he scratched his head. Zoro just simply shrugged.

~**Nami, Bonney, Robin, Franky and Drake~**

They were walking by some animals until the girls stopped and saw a petting zoo. Drake and Franky noticed they stopped and looked at them a bit confused. "Uh? Why'd you guys stop?" Franky asked and walked up to them.

"There's a petting zoo, right over there!" Bonney exclaimed and pointed at some bunnies.

"Petting zoo?" Drake looked at a small place where bunnies and some hamsters were.

"Yeah, You just sit down on a bench and pet some bunnies or hamsters. Their really adorable." Nami said with a smile and left with Bonnie and Robin to pet the small adorable animals.

"I guess we should follow them." Franky said and walked behind them. Drake sighed _I guess, I have no other choice_ Drake thought and went to the petting zoo.

_"Aww _look at these cute bunnies!" Bonney exclaimed as she carried one.

"Yeah, they really are adorable." Robin commented as she sat on a bench and petted a hamster that was in her lap.

"Here." Bonney handed Drake a small brown bunny. Drake stared at it and shook his head.

"I'm not touching that thing." Drake bluntly said.

Bonney pouted a bit "Aw, come on! This bunny is adorable, look at it!"

"I'm not changing my mind." Drake said as he sat down next to Robin and Franky.

"Are you scared of bunnies, Drake?" Nami asked as she giggled a bit. She was sitting in the floor petting a hamster and a bunny.

"What? of course not." Drake argued and snatched the brown bunny from Bonney. He stared at the bunny and touched its ears. Soon he just placed the bunny on his lap and petted it. Across from them was the giraffe section. Luffy, Law, Kid, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro were feeding or watching the giraffes.

"Hey guys look at me!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he waved at them. They all turned to Luffy and were surprised what they saw. Luffy jumped over the small fence and landed over the giraffe's territory. He climbed on top of a giraffe, sat on the giraffe's back and started to ride on it . "This is fun! Haha!" Luffy laughed as he got a ride from the giraffe.

"Idiot..."Law said as he shook his head.

"He's gonna get hurt." Zoro commented as he looked at his friend Luffy.

"Luffy! Get down from that giraffe or you'll get in trouble!" Usopp yelled out, worried that they'll get kicked out from the zoo. Luffy just laughed and jumped off from the giraffe.

"Haha, that was fun!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran up to his group of friends "You guys should of tried it."

"Yeah right. Were not crazy." Kid laughed a bit.

A few hours later as they saw all the animals, ate at the food court and bought some stuff from the gift shop they were finally heading back to their dorms. "That was fun!" Luffy happily said as he carried a bag of stuff he bought from the gift shop.

"I agree. We should do it again sometime." Robin said "I wish I could of kept a hamster though."

"Hey Drake, what did you like about the zoo?" Luffy asked. He walked next to Drake to hear his answer.

Drake sighed "I like how they closed down early today." Drake said with a smirk. Luffy frowned a bit but then laughed, "Your weird Drake." Luffy said as he walked past him. Luffy walked in front of the group as he remembered what Shanks said to him yesterday.

~Flashback from yesterday with Luffy and Shanks in his office~

"Seriously Luffy..." Shanks sighed "You have to be more mature now... You can't start fights wit your family."

"Uh? Family?" Luffy asked dumbfounded.

Of course. Your friends who have been with you for a long time are like your family members now, don't you think? You started with a few friends and now you have a lot. I've noticed for the past week that they like being with you. You make them feel... special... part of a small family in a way. Even though you guys fight over the littlest things your always together no matter what. Shanks said. He stood up from his seat, smiled and patted Luffy on his head "Take care of them Luffy."

~End of flashback!~

Luffy looked back at his friends, they were talking and laughing with each other. Luffy couldn't help but smile. "Hey Luffy, wait up! Your walking too fast!" Nami exclaimed. Luffy turned around to face them.

"Uh? Is something wrong?" Bonney asked Luffy.

Luffy shook his head and just grinned "I noticed something you guys..."

Nami, Bonney, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky tilt their head to their left side "Uh?" They asked a bit confused.

"You guys are more than my friends, Your my family!" Luffy exclaimed and hugged them all as a group hug "Haha, You guys are the best family I've ever had. Thank you!" Luffy laughed as he let go of them. He ran in front of them when he noticed they arrived to their dorms. Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Bonney, Drake, Law, Kid and Usopp stared at Luffy as he ran. Before they knew it they were all smiling a bit.

"Luffy sure knows how to make our day, right?"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I was going to update it sooner but when I saved it for the first time it erased all my work :( oh well i wrote it again and it took me a while. Please review! The next chapter will be release in two weeks.


End file.
